The Abominations
by Imagi77
Summary: Rocket thought he was in for a simple job, but got way more than he bargained for. Oneshot.


_Now somewhere in the Black Mountain Hills of Dakota_

_There lived a young boy named Rocky Raccoon,_

_And one day his woman ran off with another guy,_

_Hit young Rocky in the eye._

_Rocky didn't like that_

_He said, "I'm gonna get that boy"._

_So one day he walked into town_

_Booked himself a room in the local saloon._

* * *

An old song, nostalgic and it was just perfect for him and it's wonderful irony of it. He could care less of the fact that he was on duty and he loved to get the chance of basking in old tunes. A dingy, shaggy hold claw came down on the downshifted and shoved down. The ship shoot forward at higher speed. Despite how laid back he was feeling today, he was on a bounty mission. Since he was being so lazy, it was apparent that his confidence was quite high.

Rocket grew cocky, baring his teeth at a mirror as his radio went off.

"Rocket!" bossed the voice on the other end of the line. "Yo, Rocky!"

"What! Shut up, I'm right here. Shoot!" the genetically enhanced raccoon shot back, snarky as he focused once more on what was ahead of him.

"We had gotten a signal of _its_ whereabouts! The little runaway from Sector 40. _It's_ in your radar."

"And you think I'm too primitive to notice, idiot." Rocket muttered through a set of bared teeth. "Keep your panties on, I'm on it!" he spoke sharply before he cut off the line.

There was a recluse causing some trouble with the stations nearby and it seemed bluntly obvious that it was in need of a ship. It was seeking to steal another, probably. He looked on his radar and this single green light kept flashing.

"Perfect!"

The raccoon gave a dry scratch of a chuckle and gave his pod a sharp turn, running the engine harshly. It did not take that long to finally see something when this single blur of black zipped over his head. With a hiss, Rocket jolted his ride into a sharp turn and shot straightly at the speeding vessel ahead. He pushed the hyperdrive in motion and his engine gave it its all. Yet, the ship he was set on chasing seemed to take an odd turn to the left and then zip around to the right toward a dark body...

It was a piece of comet and it was one the prime issues to land on, only if it was necessary. Much to his dismay... this runaway ship had disappeared.

"...crap!" Rocket snarled as he roughly snapped the shift in normal drive and his engine seemed to sigh, heavily.

His communication began to spark out.

"Rocket, were you able to locate it?"

His ears flattened in irritability and his tail flicked.

"What do you think, Einstein?" he whispered, sarcastically.

There was a hint of pure anger though.

"Can you repeat?"

"I managed to chase a stolen trooper. It turned and zig zagged toward some comet debris... I'm gonna go check it out."

"It's a risk to search comet debris, Rocket ~ It's a common~ Tscccch- zzzzzzz!" the communication began to pop and spit and the annoyed Bounty Hunter rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, you can _SHUT UP_ now..." he said, roughly yanking the power cord out to shut it up as he got his gun out. "Yes!" he hissed.

Now he could do his job, his way, and only his way, just how he liked it. He made sure the air was full enough to search around, at least for an hour at most. He made sure he had his weaponry. There was no point in starting small. 

* * *

He jolted his gun, prepping it. With a low growl, he finally started to search around the rocky terrain. Gladly, his eyesight was sharp enough through his helmet, yet circumstances like these (treading on a piece of comet fodder) were highly dangerous.

" 'kay pal, where are ya…?" he whispered and used his skill to slink around corners and leap over rocks.

It all seemed that he was the only one on this rock. The track he had to the stolen ship said it was still here, so there was no way to say that this runaway was gone. This wrecker was probably plotting something. It probably knew it was being tracked and followed. He pouted and panted, fogging up the glass of his helmet when his ears picked up some debris falling close by. To the raccoon's unpleasant surprise, a large piece of meteor rock rolled down a slope, aimed right at his back. With a snarl, Rocket spun round and gave a shot! He blasted the piece of rock to pieces, with bits flying and floating off in all directions.

Suddenly, amidst the mess and dust, there stood another creature far off at the top of a short peak. It had a coat of deep blue and a face so round and stout with a wide cackling mouth full of teeth! Two antennas stuck out from its head and there were three fronds sticking out from its back, like wings. Two long ears stuck out from the sides of its head.

It let out a loud, high cackle, which then hurt his ears.

"Meega!" it spat, throwing another boulder with its powerful small paws.

"What the heck~ ah! Hng! That's it!" Rocket snarled and shot powerfully after the boulder missed and crashed down the hill.

"NAGA!" it cackled again as it jumped over a ledge.

"Hng!" Rocket growled and went around to try and catch it off guard.

The thing seemed to disappear. But he wasn't yet to let his guard down and set his firearm on the highest capacity and focused on ahead, towards this small, rocky valley. From behind him something struck him and he shot at what it was, but instead of it getting penetrated, it seemed to bounce off like a ball!

"Gah, just~ just die already!" vented the Bounty Hunter, but no matter how many times he shot, it would just bound and bound again!

"Meega Naga Queesta! HAAAAHAHAHAHAAAAH!" the insane cackle seemed overbearing and he knew it was just taunting him.

When he tried to shoot again, the weapon seemed to stick and it was apparent that he ran out of ammo, just as the creature dodged off again.

"Sssshhhh…!" he tried not to curse and lowered his weapon so quickly, it smacked the ground.

Was he losing his touch? This thing was made of rubber and kept treating him like a toy! Just as he was to return to his cockpit, something seem to blast through the rock, causing a sudden rock slide. Rocket rolled out of the way, his helmet cracking.

"Crap! Not now! Agh! Not now!" he growled as he quickly got up and dodged the many rocks and crystals.

When he was almost smashed by a much larger bit of debris, the crack in his helmet got worse, so he had to hurry!

"Teach you to burst my bubble~" he grumbled before he looked to see the stolen ship shoot out as it tore through the rubble.

With the spare pistol he had, although it may had been too small to do any real damage, he took and shot straight at the cockpit of the trooper. The thief inside decided it was a good idea to shoot at the Bounty Hunter. Rocket rolled out of the way and shot his last bullet and thought he missed entirely. As he was being distracted and nearly pounded by the plasma shots, something seemed to snap when the last bullet was used. A gas started to leak and the trooper started weave and turn before it spun out of control before it ultimately laid way into a cliffside. Rocket was in shock as he stared on at what he cause and then started to smirk not a second later.

"Yes… Yes, yes, yes!" he cheered before he got back to his own trooper and got in and shut the trap, in order to get air again. "I will get some spirits today and that is that!" he spoke to himself as he tore his useless helmet off and belted himself back in. "Payday!"

He revved the engine and flew forward the short distance as if he was in a race. Once he got to the wreck, something jumped onto his wind shield. It gripped with its sharp claws and it hissed and licked all over the glass. Rocket looked on, confused and somewhat disgusted before he pushed on faster to shake it off. It cackled some more and started to climb along the trooper, probably towards his engine.

"To heck you are!" Rocket growled and turned his trooper into that of a violent spin as they zoomed away from the comet debris. Going quick and bringing a danger to them both as more debris seemed to barrel towards them, Rocket dodged and turned. The blue creature was riding on top, laughing as this plan was not working very well. Rocket hit himself mentally and saw the closest space station. The creature felt the trooper jolt into a certain direction and saw where it was headed now. It looked scared and yelped before it scuttled to one of the blazing engines.

Rocket felt his trooper dawdle and heard a blast. Right then, he knew he had to hurry and put the hyperdrive on.

Taken by surprise, the creature gave a wail. With the damage done, the gravity of the station started to effect them and the creature was launched forward when Rocket sharply slowed the trooper to prevent an accident. The hitchhiker struck the cold shell and rolled and slid across the landing pad until it finally rammed into a pile of engine parts on the other end. Moaning… the blue alien was still.

The trooper slid and scraped along the pad, sparking until it hit the wall with Rocket inside still.

He sat still, his mood ruined.

Well, he was hardly in a good mood to begin with. He growled, took a spare plasma gun and opened the wind shield.

"Smart ass, I'll teach you to take me on." he clicked the gun as he marched forth towards that blue form still lying across. "Oh, whoa, whoa, didn't you make a mistake… You. Picked. The wrong Coon, pal…"

The blue alien moaned and lifted itself up before he felt something sharp and cold against its head. Its black eyes widened.

"Ooooooooh…." it drawled, knowing he was beat.

"I am very grouchy. And I want a break. You don't want a problem, do ya? Well, I don't either."

"Me… Not. Problem." it spoke, in an odd, deep, throaty voice, almost nasally.

"You not problem? To me, you are." Rocket growled, latching two cuffs to the alien's two front paws and got another pair for the other pair he had. "Cost me a good ship!"

"GrrrRRRrrrrrRRrrr…" the alien whined as he was pulled by the Bounty Hunter. "Me. Not. Problem!"

"Yeah yeah, keep telling yourself that."

It took a couple of hours to at least get this 'problem' into a holding cell for his trip back to his sector. This runaway had a code name of 626. An experiment done in a certain order, meant to be a thing of destruction. As if this galaxy needed any more of that. Seriously?

Well, it was time for a good long break and boy, did Rocket need it. Of course he would have been given the choice if the intrusion alarm didn't blare. Him being one of the most trusted officers, he had upon himself to get out of his bunk and seek what the problem was. Gladly, he was allowed access to more ammo. It seemed that a band of aliens from a far different quadrant had broke into the station. The head honcho being this rather large, brutish shark-like hybrid, stomped forth with not a care in the world as the chaotic alarms were yelling.

Captain Gantu of the Galactic Federation sent by the Grand Council Woman to claim this rather popular problem. It seemed he was breaking the rules, wishing to end this as soon as possible. His space suit was silky black, resembling like that of a tank shirt with thick red brims on his sleeves with matching sorts along both sides. His own leggings held the same pattern. He held one burly plasma gun down on his belt and he trumped forth towards the main guard, who was cowering.

"We are here to recover a certain runaway. We demand that you give him over, so we can dispose of him properly."

"W-we have been told of a certain prisoner being held here, temporarily… But his whereabouts are unknown to me, since it's classified."

"…guh! Fine! Who brought him here then? I would like to speak to whoever found him first. It is crucial that we get this abomination back to where he belongs."

This massive captain and his soldiers were animal in nature and looked very agitated, so it was best to comply. Not to mention, they were Federal Officials.

Meanwhile, this one alien the Bounty Hunter had captured was throwing a fit in his holding cell, trying to tear and rip and bang around to get out. 626 was enraged and he had a good idea that the Galactic Federation was here, in search for him. He tried one more time on the cell glass and banged his round head upon it hard, with all he had into it! He bounced off, but a single crack was left in the glass. Smiling a toothy smile, he banged against it again and within a second's time, there was a hole in the glass.

Another alarm had gone off!

Rocket was deprived of another night of sleep. _Who needs sleep? What is sleep? Not as if I need it anymore… Damn. _he thought to himself.

Now it seemed there was an intrusion into the space station which didn't usually happen. Someone had to be pissed off to just waltz on in through the security breech. He had a clue as to why. The little guest in the prison hold had to be more of a problem than what it was worth. Setting up his battle suit with all that he needed, Rocket was set with his ammo and firearms, back in order. He had stealth and skill, he had his size to his advantage. He shall see who these intruders were.

One thing he could use to his advantage was the ventilation system. This time, Groot was not with him, so he was a little relieved…since training the tree idiot was a huge chore. He liked the guy but today was a bad day. He wanted to get this over with, now!

Rocket climbed, listened and searched, overhearing of the Galactic Federation and one of its captains had broken entry. Which was a nice neighborly visit. Well, maybe they can negotiate. They were looking for him as it were. Maybe a good reward for his chore as well.

"Rocket Raccoon? The known Bounty Hunter and one of the subjects of those earthling fodder experimentations? And a cyborg, no less." Gantu spat as he read the file on screen. "He is the one who found Experiment 626?"

"Yes, Captain."

"Bring him to me immediately. Ick, earthling fodder… But what are you to do?"

"Lookin' for me, buddy…?" spoke a sharp, smart tone from behind.

Gantu and his few agents turned to find this small earthly creature, a raccoon obviously, which seemed have sharpened, narrowed eyes and a snarling snout. He looked well prepared and suited, but he seemed to have no weapon. Rocket gave a cynical, toothy grin.

"I kinda wanted to take a nap, but thanks so much for ruining that for me."

"Well, well… you must be Rocket, the Bounty Hunter."

"The one and only, genius."

"You came pretty fast. I guess you want some reward for your troubles. And your beauty sleep."

"Your little guest cost me a good trooper too. If you don't have anything good for me than I'll just go and nap, if you don't mind."

"Oooh, so sorry." Gantu taunted and sighed.

"Also, you're kinda scaring the entire station because of your little entrance, so that too. So… Experiment 626, is it called?"

"Yes. The six hundred and twenty six out of six hundred and twenty-nine illegal results by the Jumba Jookiba of Kweltikwan. This is an abomination and it's good news that it is in custody. Now if you would be so kind as to deliver it to us, we will gladly leave peacefully."

That sounded fair. Rocket looked to guard and station captain now accompanying him. He eyed the giant hybrid Captain once more.

"…and you will be rewarded, Sir…?"

"Just call me Rocket." Rocket snuffed through his nose.

* * *

626 was gladly scaling the ceiling searching for a way out and hopefully another ship to escape in. He didn't know where he would go, but as long as he was free and that was all that mattered. There was only one way through this one hall and he tried to sneak quickly, like an insect towards one of the emergency pods. So right as he got through into one and went to the wheel, he heard something like a hiss and dodged when he was shot at again. He stuck to the ceiling and saw that same grouchy raccoon again.

"Hey." Rocket winked before he jumped and kicked the experiment, making him bounce and slide.

He snarled and bounce back up and shot at Rocket with full force.

The two rolled out of the pod and Rocket kept getting bitten by this thing. He took a small gun from his suit and shot the experiment in the stomach, launching him off. He moaned and laid flat on his back, panting. He found Rocket's foot on his chest and he yelped.

"Want to try that by me again, pal?" taunted Rocket as he aimed a much bigger weapon at his nose.

The thing started to cry or wail, whatever it was but it was playing sad.

"Good job, Rocket!" Gantu chuckled deeply and grabbed the caught alien by his fronds and cuffed him as he was snarling and biting.

Rocket fixed his collar and scratched his ear and nose.

"Yeah, thanks… but…?"

"Ha, yes… your reward… Rodent." Gantu sighed and he waved his hand to his agents.

Rocket bared his teeth as firearms were aimed at him. Aw really? REALLY?

"Oh ho ho ho, you son of a ~" Rocket chuckled.

"You're wanted too, for a high price. You have a stingy record. I don't normally like earthlings, but it's worth the annoyance."

"Kiss my behind." he said before smirking, slowly. "Whale head."

Just as shots were fired at the raccoon, he made a shot to the ceiling and blew a hole before leaping on the heads of the reptilian agents and lastly Gantu's before jumping through. The blue alien looked on, a little shocked at the change himself and thought for a moment before sneering. Both wanted… maybe this can turn out better than he thought. With a bite and a scratch that could bend metal, he launched out of Gantu's grip and rolled away out into the hall, after breaking through the glass.

"GUH! GRRR, GET IT! NOW! You IDIOTS!" Gantu raged. "Find them both! NOW!"

Rocket was pissed and he knew they were to terrorize the entire station, for this thing and him, having a record as black as paint. He had gotten to a dead end and he wound up shooting another hole to sneak into an emergency pod at least. Man, he needed a drink! He couldn't get a break today!

He heard something rolling its way towards him and it seemed to cackle at him.

"GAH ~ JUST!" Rocket raged. "Can you just die!? Please!? Damn!"

It cackled again clapping its claws together, fast.

"They want both of our heads now, you can go away now, I'm done, thanks!" Rocket shoved his way through, whacking the blue creature in the face.

"Want help!" it nasally chimed and followed.

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO! I've already got a problem to deal with and I don't need you added to that list! No GO! Go. Away!" Rocket snarled back.

"Friend!"

But the alarms going off had put a pause to such a stupid argument. This thing had tried to hug Rocket who roughly slapped him off.

"Oh~Okay Okay, fine!"

There wasn't much time and he had no ship to get him back to his sector.

"Yeahyehyeayeayeayea!" his new escape partner chattered, bouncily.

"Shut up!"

The entire space station seemed to be hijacked currently in search for the two genetic creatures on board. Both of them looked out onto the escape pod bay and Rocket whispered when they saw the place heavily guarded.

"Don't screw this up, if you wanna get out of here." he tightly whispered, using his paws to sign a little. "You crashed my trooper, so you owe me!"

"And… Me. You. Owe. Me…" 626 whispered back, angrily.

"No offense to you or anything, I was only doing my job. But at the time, I didn't know they wanted my tail too."

"PAH!" 626 crossed his stubby arms and looked away, pouting.

Rocket was breathing harshly through his nose, his patience very thin. This was awkward, so awkward. Worse than Groot, at this point.

"Are we in this together, or not?" Rocket finally sighed, having seen no other way.

This runaway alien and experiment had his head held high when he turned back and looked to see a paw handed to him. He purred, unsure… before…

"_ich…_" he hissed and grabbed Rocket's paw in a violent shake. "Ich!"

"Okay, okay, I'd like to have blood go through my paw, thank you!" Rocket then pulled away and shoved a paw onto his mouth to shut him up. "Sssh!"

626 cackled, excited and Rocket just rolled his eyes and studied the situation.

"Now… we need to get those yahoos out the door and that pod free. But we don't want to be seen either. Pff, this is child's play…"

The reptilians walked the hall and the pod bay, keeping an eye as a search was issued for both creatures. Something scuttled along unseen and then something sparked and fell. One of the cameras had gone out.

"Captain, we have a problem…" reported one of them.

"What!? Did you find the flogs!?"

"No, um ~ Agh!" the agent was suddenly shot and all had gone quiet on the other end.

"75! Report your post!" Gantu ordered with a bellow, but there was nothing.

Rocket ran fast, tripping a few others and smacked another full in the mask, knocking him over. He withdrew his gun and shot at another band as they threatened in. As Rocket was in the hall to distract, 626 snuck in to get the pod ready. Rocket took on another group with a few shoves and throws and lastly, he struck the last gunman in the stomach and he rode on him like a surfboard across the floor and then….

He aimed his gun down at him….

Rocket dragged and shoved the unconscious lizards into another pod, throwing the last one in and sealing it. 626 crawled quickly back, purring.

"Not bad, sport." Rocket grinned, tensely.

With that said, 626 seemed to bolt into the chosen pod as Rocket casually walked in, shut the pod door and took the driver's seat. 626 tried to push, but he was shoved away.

Gantu was too late and tried to shoot at the pod door as it was launching, but it was already underway. He roared out in rage and looked down at one of the agents on the floor, and then to the rest. After a moment of silence, he began punching the wall…as one of the last agents with him watched and sadly said into his helmet… "…get me the Grand Council Woman."

That was an unlikely sudden alliance and Rocket decided it was fine for 626 to stick around for a little bit. Rocket drove the pod calmly as things were thrown about. His ear twitched and he shut his eyes and sighed….

"I need a drink…"

It was so the next night when they finally got to another station right on the way to his sector and 626 didn't want to stay long. So in this one bar, Rocket tread through as 626 terrorized the other drinkers and tenders and calmly sat at the counter.

"Rocket Racoon…" whispered the bartender.

"Yeah…? Two Timothy's please…"

"You sure?"

"Do I look sure?"

626 finally hopped onto the seat next to him and was served something he had never seen before as Rocket drank his normally. He sniffed the brim and slapped his paws of his nose, hissing.

"Oh stop it, you blue bubble, it's not that bad. We got here, you owe me, we drink." Rocket downed again. "Ah, yeah, that tastes good…" he sighed.

626 slowly picked up his mug and started sniffing at first, and then lapped and started to gulp. Rocket looked at him as he started to freeze and gag, dropping the cup.

"Light weight. Here, a toast! To the abominations!"

"Abominations!" 626 coughed and hit Rocket in the shoulder.

"…good enough, kid." he scoffed, finishing off.

626 looked down and spat to the side.

"Blegh!"

"Got anything lighter?" Rocket chuckled.

At least Groot wasn't here to see this. This was embarrassing.


End file.
